


Knight Gives a Princess the Royal Treatment

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Missionary, Praise, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Romantic to Rape, Spanking, class relations, slight Brat, twist ending, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: A knight saves you and then rapes you.
Kudos: 26





	Knight Gives a Princess the Royal Treatment

[M4F] Knight Gives a Princess the Royal Treatment [Romantic] to [Rape] [Breeding] [Bondage] [Fingering] [Degradation] [Whore] [Praise] [Princess] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary] [Doggy] [Choking] [Spanking] slight [Brat] [Class Relations] [Twist Ending]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising. A Lighthouse Production.

\--

[Suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

[door opens and closes]

My princess! I’ve come to rescue you!

You haven’t been hurt have you? I was instructed by your father in no uncertain terms that you were to be returned unharmed, else there would be retribution. 

How long have you been held captive here?

(pause)

My apologies, your highness. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to have gotten to you sooner. But I was not aware of your fate before happening to pass through your father’s kingdom and seeing his call for brave knights. 

And here I am, ready to be your salvation.

Your captors have all been slain and I have a carriage waiting for us at the nearest village. 

Seeing your face is the most beautiful sight I have ever witnessed. Your smile makes the hardship worth it. 

Your highness… if I could please, kiss your hand? I know I, a simple sword for hire, am not worthy of being in your presence, much less feeling that soft skin on my lips… but I desire no other payment… please.

(soft kiss)

Thank you, your highness. 

Might I be so bold as to kiss your cheek? 

(kiss)

And your lips?

(kissing)

You taste so sweet

(kissing deeper)

Your sweet royal mouth is more than I could ever have imagined. 

(kissing even deeper)

(chuckle) Your feeble attempts to push me away are adorable. 

(kissing hungrily)

Let me push you up against this wall, and pin your hands above your head. Might then you understand who is in charge here. 

(kissing)

Look, I can even hold both of your hands with one of mine. (laugh)

And the other one can feel along your body. 

This soft neck, these amazing tits.

(laughing) I felt that, your knee trying to find my groin. And what would you have done had you succeeded? If I had doubled over and you had been able to get away?

(whisper) There is nowhere for you to go. The nearest town is a day’s ride, and my horse does not respond to anyone’s commands but mine. There is no one left alive for you to scream for help, I made sure of that. It was hard work too. And now I’m going to take my reward. 

(condescending) Awe, you look so hurt. What? Did you think the “Knight in Shining Armor” act was legitimate? 

That’s a pity… for you. (chuckle)

(kissing)

It wasn’t easy, trying to find you. I killed two men and one young woman, one of their daughters I believe, to get your location. And then it was a week of surveilling this castle so I could plan my attack. 

Let’s see if all that time and effort was worth it in the end?

(fingering pussy)

Awe, your highness, were you really that excited to be rescued? Or was it the thought of a handsome knight come to save you from your nightmare? 

Better yet… is it me pinning your body against the wall and attempting to have my way with you?

Ooh that shiver, I think we have our answer. Naughty, naughty girl, princess. 

Normally your body, touched and anointed by the gods, would be off limits to someone like me. A common man with a sword. That’s all a knight is, just some of us think the anointing oil was pissed out by some god.

How about a finger in? How does that sound?

That gasp, have you ever had something inside you before? Do you even touch yourself, princess? (chuckle)

Don’t worry too much, I promised to return you to your father unharmed. And I am, if nothing else, a man of my word. 

Speaking of: (whispering) I’m going to stuff my cock inside you and make you come around it. 

Ooh you liked that, didn’t you. 

(normally) I haven’t decided if I’m going to come inside you yet. On the one hand, how perfect would it be to breed your sweet, royal pussy before handing you back to your father. And on the other… you’d look so pretty with my cum all over you. 

We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it, I suppose. 

C’mere. [moving roughly]

On the bed. Good girl. Let me tie your hands, can’t let you get away again.

I love you in this simple nightgown, so much easier access than one of those big poofy dresses your kind are so often fond of.

Oh I know your kind all too well, your royal highness. Lording over us common folk, acting like you’re better than everyone and everything created. But you’re all just the same as the rest of us. You all piss and shit, get hungry and long to rut like animals in heat. 

There you go, nice and tied up for me. 

(kissing)

The way you flinch to my touch is so delightful. It’ll be easier for the both of us if you just let this happen, princess. 

(laughs) Have it your way. 

[ripping fabric] Such a lovely body, and I have to see all of it. 

(kissing) So soft and supple. Your breasts especially. Your nipples, like little candies for me to taste. 

No inch of you will be untouched by me after tonight. Your stomach, your legs, your arms, your back, your ass, nothing. And of course, your beautiful, royal pussy. 

Let’s get you ready for my cock, shall we?

(cunnilingus starts)

Stop holding your moans back, I want to hear them. You’ll be disturbing no one, I promise. 

(laugh) I haven’t been called that in a long time. Such naughty words coming from a mouth as sweet as yours, princess.

How does two fingers feel while I suck on that needy little clit of yours? 

I know it’s probably overwhelming, just let yourself give into the pleasure. 

Fuck, you taste so sweet. Like ambrosia. Like a forbidden fruit. 

How does it feel to have a brutish knight have his mouth at your most intimate place? Eating your pussy like it’s his last meal. 

God what I wouldn’t give to taste you everyday. Wake you up in the morning with my tongue inside you. 

Faster on your clit, princess. We’ll get you there, got to make sure you’re nice and ready for my cock. 

You bucking your hips is so arousing. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to tie your legs if you keep doing it. Control yourself. 

Fuck, I can feel you tightening, come for me, princess. Be a good girl for me and come. You’ll feel so much better, I promise. 

Come, come for me. Come on, I know you want to. Come for me.

Come around my fingers and mouth. Flood my mouth with your royal juices, come on, come for me, princess. 

That’s it, that’s it. Good girl, fall over that ledge for me. You’re right there, I can feel it. Just let it happen, come on. 

(as the listener approaches orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

Such a good girl for me. What a good little princess.

(kiss)

I’m sure this isn’t how you imagined your first time to be. I expect you pictured a handsome prince on your wedding night? Candles and rose petals? Sweet kisses and encouraging words? 

(laughing) Instead I’m going to fuck you into the mattress like a common whore.

(insert dick here)

How does that feel? It’s halfway in.

Ah fuck, your pussy feels so good, so tight. (moaning) 

Yeah, get your legs up around my waist. And I’ll pump into you. (moaning)

“Bastard,” am I? I’m surprised you even know that word. I am not a bastard, dear princess, a bastard is what I’m going to fill you with. (chuckle)

Trust me, your highness, your perfect prince wouldn’t be half as accommodating as I am being with you. No doubt he’d just stick his half-hard cock in your tight little pussy, rut into you until he comes and then pass-out without so much as a goodnight.

A woman like you deserves to be worshipped day and night. A strong man to protect her from men like me. Who would give you the heights of pleasure and show you where you truly belong. 

Oh fuck, a little faster for you. You’re so wet for me. Did you like my mouth on you? Are you enjoying the royal treatment? Nothing but the best for the daughter of my king. Well, my king this week anyway. 

(laugh) Your face is turning purple from holding those moans in, your highness. I suggest you let them loose before you pass out. I want you to be conscious for this. I want you to look into my eye when I slide my cock (moan) all the way inside. I want to hear you scream as I make you come around my cock. 

Oh fuck there you go, there are my whimpers and screams. Doesn’t it feel better to let all that out instead of holding it in?

You’re so tight and wet. I just want to take you over and over again. (laughs) Maybe I will. 

How would you like that? To be fucked all the way back to the castle, presented to your father with our juices mixed together and running down your leg? He made me swear by the sword I carry to bring you back *unharmed.* But not unused. 

I felt that, fuck! Squeeze like that again for me. 

Come on, you can do better than that. 

Fuck. Listen to me. I’m going to cut your ties, and then you’re going to flip over onto your stomach for me. Nod if you understand. Good girl.

(pause)

(laugh) You just rolled right over for me, princess. Good girl. 

Back inside. You like that, your highness? You like feeling my hard cock inside your tight, wet pussy? Yeah you do, you know you do. It feels so wrong to want me, doesn’t it? 

Do you want me to come inside you, princess? Do you want me to spill inside you, filling you up? 

Beg me to breed you. Beg me to plant the next heir inside your belly.

[spank]

Fuck, the way you tighten around me. Let me grab your hair and yank it back. 

[spank]

You’re such a good girl, you know that. Taking my cock like a whore. A nice little whore. What would your father think of his pretty princess getting a common cock rammed into her? 

[spank] 

I love that scream, keep doing it. Good girl. Fuck. You’re getting so tight around me.

Are you going to come? Huh? Use your words for me. 

Yes, you’re going to come? Come all over my cock? 

Beg me for it, beg me to let you come.

(laughs) Ooh fuck, that look in your eyes. Who knew the princess was such a brat. 

[a couple spanks]

One hand in your hair and the other on that pretty neck. Swallow your pride and beg me to come. 

Say it. Beg for it. 

(pause)

Louder. 

What a good princess. 

Hold onto the bedpost. And I’ll run tight circles around your clit. 

Fuck you’re getting so tight. 

[spank] 

Who do you belong to? Who owns this pussy? 

That’s right, I do. 

Come for me princess, good girl. Come all over my cock and fingers, come on. Come for me. I’m gonna come in your tight little pussy. Come on, come all over me. 

Good girl, come on, I can feel you, come on. Let go and come. 

Oh fuck I’m gonna come. Come for me, come for me. 

(as you approach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

(heavy breathing) Fuck. Come here.

Yes, come here. This part is important. 

Your wrists are red, let me rub them.

Hey, stop being a brat. 

You need to listen to me or else this is going to be a really long trek back to your father. 

Hey, hey, don’t cry, what is it? What’s wrong? 

You don’t want to go back? 

You ran away? 

Well why didn’t you say something sooner? 

Hmmm… (thinking for a bit)

I have an idea, princess. I was only given a quarter of my payment when hired. I’ll take you back to your father, there will be a big fuss about the returning princess. I’ll sneak you out and we can split the reward. Sounds like a deal? 

Good. 

We’ll get going in the morning.


End file.
